Liberapedia
Liberapedia is what this site is about. Liberapedia is an awesome Wiki that tries to spread Liberal ideas. Liberapedia is serious. Liberapedia is also funny. Liberapedia contains the TRUTH. Pointing out the evils of Conservatism and letting people know the saving grace of liberalism is what we strive for. By being a user on Liberapedia you become empowered to call yourself a Liberapedian. You not only commit to the idea that conservatism is utter bullshit that will lead us to the end of the earth, but also that science,logic, and independence will crush the evil conservatives and bring a new era of freedom!. Over 300,000 cool liberals and a few angry Conservatives view Liberapedia every single day, http://www.websiteoutlook.com/www.liberapedia.wikia.com! Now isn't that simply wonderful! We wish they'd give us some of that $8.11 Million USD that Liberapedia is worth. '' Liberapedia has templates which try to show new user and news readers when we are ''not serious but just joking, this rarely occurs. Liberapedia believes Liberapedians believe in freedom but we don’t like anarchy. We think the state should protect workers from bullying bosses. We think the state should provide Universal Health Care because those who most need medical treatment can least afford to pay for it. Liberapedia is a website created as a liberal alternative to the ridiculous conservative bias of Wikipedia. Unfortunately, an even bigger evil is descending on us. Our conservative brothers at conservapedia are slowly running around the internet like the crazy war loving bastards they are. We hope they see the errors of their laughable conservative ways, and if not, people will just get to laugh at them more and more. Content Now with 110% more truth. And Just In Case You're Immune To Everything Is what you're reading Seriously Liberapedians hope the Wiki will grow from small beginnings the way The Onion did and the way Private Eye did. Will that happen? Are Liberapedians insanely optimistic? Time will tell. When we're joking that should be obvious since they are clearly marked as opinions. When we're not joking we try to keep Liberapedia accurate. We're a small group of Liberapedians and we aren't experts in every field even if each of us is expert in our respective fields. We're as sure as we can be that most of the serious stuff is accurate to the current scientific understanding until they are falsified with the scientific method most of the serious stuff is accurate but we don't physically have the time to check everything. If the serious stuff involve unfalsifiable ideas, you decide what you want to be sure. If you want to be completely sure that our articles are accurate you can check our sources. You can also research our articles on the Internet yourself. Perhaps you can help us and tell us what you've found with links to your sources. We try to cater for users who would like a bit of light reading and also for serious users who want to study our subjects in depth. We can't easily do this ourselves but we have links to serious articles in Wikipedia and to other websites for users who want to learn a great deal about any subject.No? Seriously! See also *Liberapedia:Site *Liberapedia:Who mentions us? *Old Liberapedia Category: Wiki Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things God didn't write Category:Liberapedia